Le Marché
by Love-Sport-Manga
Summary: Amérique tombe gravement malade et est capturé par l'ancien second d'Arthur Kirkland,autrefois pirate.Pour le sauver,Angletterre décide de partir avec les autres Nations dans les îles d'Océanie,où il va devoir s'allier avec l'unes des autres Nations pour sauver Amérique.
1. chapter 1

**Prologue:La malédiction**

 **Salut !Je revient pour une nouvelle fic sur Hetalia,ça ne fait pas longtemps que je connait** **Hetalia Axis** **Powers.Au départ je voulait faire un OC avec un pays qu'Hidekaz Himaruya n'as pas creer,malheusement c'est impossible.Alors je vais mettre Tonga,avec le passé de pirate d'Angletterre comme relation entre les deux personnages.J'espère que sa vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimers:Hetalia et les personnages appartienne à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 _Au XVIIè siècle._

 _Dans la nouvelle terre du nouveau monde vivait plusieurs nations ensemble_ , _dont deux d'entre eux était dans un salon,l'un est un homme de taille moyen au cheveux blond soleil,avec des yeux vert emeraude et de gros sourcils,l'autre est un petit garçon au cheveux blond cendrés et au yeux bleu océan.Ce petit garçon courrait de partout dans la pièce sous la surveillance de son "grand-frère".Jusqu'a que le petit garçon demande:_

 _-Grand-frère !je pourrais aller jouer dehors ?demanda le petit garçon._

 _L'homme quitta son livre pour le regarder._

 _-Oui,répondit l'homme d'un ton bienveillant.Mais ne dépasse pas la rivière,compris ?_

 _-Oui !cria le petit garçon avant de sortir._

 _-Enfin du calme et de la tranquilité,pensa l'homme.Ce petit garçon est vraiment trop energique._

 _En effet,_ _c'est d'ailleu_ _rs pour ça qui lui demande de ne pas aller plus loin que la grande rivière,la dernière fois que le petit Amérique y est allé,son grand-frère avait passé la nuit à le chercher.C'est pour ça qu'il lui demande de ne pas aller plus loin.Soudain,quelqu'un_ _ouvrait la porte:_

 _-Angletterre ?tu est là ?demanda_ _cet personne._

 _-Qui y a t'il Finlande ?demanda Anglettere._

- _On t'appelle pour une réunion,tout le monde est déja là-bas !où est Amérique_ _?demanda Finlande._

 _-Il est partis joué dehors,répondit-il en se levant de sa chaise._

 _Anglettere posa son livre sur la table d'à coté pour suivre Finlande._

 **0000000000000000000000**

 _Le petit Amérique courrait de partout dans la terre nouvelle,il trouvait ça amusant,il jouait aussi avec le chien et spn petit lapin.Quand soudain,il perdit son visage gai et enjoué pour visage inquiet.Un grand homme noir,qui portait un chapeau noir et avait visage sombre et froid._

 _-Bonjour mon petit,fit l'homme,d'une voie sournoise avec un sourire._

 _-B...bonjour...,dit le petit Amérique,terroriser._

 _Les jambes du petit garçon trembla._

 _-Que fait-tu tout seul dehors ?demanda cet homme._

 _-Je...je jouait monsieur,je ne fait rien de mal !dit le petit garçon en voulant se défendre.J'ai rien fait..._ _,dit-il effrayer._

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avait fait quelque chose.Viens avec moi !_

 _Le petit Amérique courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait,il fallait qu'il appelle son grand-frère.Ce dernier était en pleine réunion des nations jusqu'à qu'il vit son petit frère ouvrire la porte en fracas et se jeté dans ses bras._

 _-Grand-frère !cria_ _Amérique les larmes aux yeux et effrayer.Il...Il y a un monsieur méchant dehors...j'ai...j'ai rien fait !j'ai pas dépassé la rivière !je te le jure !_

 _-Du calme,du calme,dit Angletterre d'une voix douce et rassurante._

 _Une personne entra dans la pièce,c'est l'homme qui a suivie le petit Amérique.Angletterre le regarda d'un air grave,il se souvient de cet homme.Autrefois quand il était encore pirate,cet homme était son second,il se souvient qu'il était très sanginaire et orgueilleux.Cet homme vit la scène qu'il se trouva en face de lui:son ancien capitaine avait dans les bras le petit garçon qui l'as vu tout à l'heure blotti contre lui._

 _-C_ _'est lui grand frère !cria le eptit Amérique._

 _L'homme entra dans la pièce et vit la scène en face de lui:le petit garçon qui l'as vu tout à l'heure était blotti dans les bras de son ancien capitaine._

 _-Grand-frère ?fit l'homme.Je ne savais pas que tu avait un enfant !regarde ce que tu est devenu,un faible !_

 _-Angletterre !qui est cet homme ?demanda France._

 _-Lui,c'est Edward Low,dit Angletterre.Qund j'était encore pirate,il était mon second._

 _-Depuis quand tu as une famille qui t'aime ?fit l'homme._

 _-Ça ne te regarde pas !!cria Angletterre d'un ton aggressif._

 _-Ca va !fit Edward.Pas la peine de t'énervé Arthur !_

 _Arthur,il n'as plus entendu ce nom depuis qu'il est Angletterre._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?demanda Angletterre._

 _-Tu te souvient ce je me suis juré quand je t'ai abandonné ce jour là ?demanda ._

 _Angletterre se rappella soudain ce qu'il a fait,après avoir conquérit l'Océanie.Il l'avait abandonné sur un île deserte après avoir lancé une mutinnerie contre lui._

 _-Je me suis juré de te rendre malheureux jusqu'à la fin de tes jours._

 _-Va t'en d'ici tout de suite !cria Angletterre._

 _-Et je tiendrai parole !dit Edward._

 _-Que voulez-vous d'Angletterre ?demanda Autriche._

 _-Je vais m'occupper de l'avenir cet enfant !dit Edward._

 _Après cette phrase,Angletterre,France,Finlande, Suède,Autriche et tout les autres se metta devant le petit Amérique pour le protéger._

 _-Ouvrez bien vos oreilles toutes les nations !surtout toi Arthur !_

 _Soudain,des once de magie sortit de la magie,car Edward connait lui aussi la magie._

 _-Je vais te prédir en même temps l'avenir que tu auras cette enfant !dit Edward.Quand il grandira,il se rebellera contre toi !_

 _-Nan !protesta Angletterre.C'est faux !jamais il ne fera ça !_

 _-Tu verras ce que l'avenir te réservera !mais ne t'inquiète pas !ce petit garçon sera une très grande Nations,il sera aimé et detesté,mais..._

 _-Il ne viellira que très lentement comme vous tous.Alors,une semaine avant le jour de son anniversaire,lorsqu'il sera décidé de la date,il tombera gravement malade,ce sera le Typhus,il la frappera sans aucunes raisons possible,et ce jour là,je reviendrai,plus les jours passera,plus la maladie sera grave,il sera tellement faible qu'il serai incapable de bouger._

 _Angletterre,avait peur de ce qu'il va lui dire._

 _-J'ai jurée que le jour de ses 20 ans,il sera faible,et en mourra !_

 _-Nan !cria Angletterre en jetant sur lui._

 _Malheureusement,il disparraissa,Angletterre se releva et prit Amérique dans ses bras,le petit garçon sanglotait en silence._

 _-Que va t'on faire maintenant ?demanda France._

 _-J'en sais rien,dit Angletterre en berçant le petit garçon.Je vais déja le protèger de ce malade,en l'amenant au lit._

 _Angletterre amenna donc son petit-frère dans son lit,il voulait qu'il se repose après ce qui lui ai arrivée,son petit frère était encore traumatiser par l'évènement,il lui caressa les cheveux._

 _-J'ai rien fait !cria Amérique.J'ai rien fait de mal !je te le jure !_

 _-Ce n'est pas de ta faute !dit Angletterre._

 _-Alors pourquoi il m'as fait ça ?!!demanda Amérique._

 _-Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il en veut,c'est à moi,il veut que je soit malheureux toute ma vie,et il veut qu'on se déteste._

 _-Grand-frère !on sera toujours frères ?!même si on se deteste ?demanda Amérique._

 _-Mais,bien sûr !dit Angletterre avant de le prendre dans ses bras._

 _Plus tard,le petit Amérique s'endormi.Angletterre quand à lui était angoissé à l'idée qu'il grandise aussi vite.Mais il s'avait promis quelque chose,qu'il allait le protéger._

 **Voilà !j'éspère que sa vous as plu,je ne connais Hetalia qu'en Anime alors,si je fait des fautes,que sa soit en orthographe où dans l'histoire,faite moi le savoir par commentaire.Au prochain Chapitre.**

 ***Edward Low était un pirate anglais le plus cruel des mers,jusqu'à sa mort en 1724.Son pavillon était un squellette rouge sur un drapeau noir.**


	2. Chapitre 1:La maladie

**Chapitre 1:La maladie.**

 **Disclaimers:Hetalia et les personnages appartienne à Hidekaz Himanurya**.

 **Salut !je revient pour le premier chapitre de "Le Marché"ça se passe "15 ans" plus tard,car Amérique avait environ 5 ans.Et c'est le début de la malédiction.**

 **Invité: Merci,j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

25 juin 1945.

La guerre était fini depuis presque deux ans,et le calme était revenu doucement.Angleterre et Amérique avait oublié cette évènement.Par contre,France,Suède,Finlande,Autriche et même Canada,se rappella de cet évènement et craignait toujours de ce qui pourrait arrivée à Amérique,surtout qu'il aura "20 ans" le jour de l'independance.C'est d'ailleurs une réunion importante qui concernait toutes les Nations,tout le monde est là.

-Il ne manque pas quelqu'un ?demanda Japon.

-Je ne pense pas non,dit Angleterre.

-Pasta !dit Italie.

-Si !il manque Amérique,aru ?dit Chine.

-Toujours le même à attendre,jamais il ne fera un effort au une fois,fit Angleterre avec sa tasse de thé.Nous devrions commencer la réunion tout le suite.

-Angleterre,si ça se trouve...il...il doit très malade...,fit Canada.Et tu sais...dans une semaine il...il aura 20 ans et...

Canada n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait en grand fracas.

-Ah !ah !ah !me voilà pile à l'heure !

C'était Amérique.

-Pile à l'heure ?!s'exclama Suisse.Tu te fiche nous !!!ON T'ATTEND DEPUIS DES HEURES !!!

-Ah !ah !ah !j'ai deux excellentes nouvelles !la première c'est la conception concernant l'Organisation des Nations Unis !j'appellerai ça l'ONU !

Il sortie des papiers et les distribua à chacunes des Nations.

-Il faut signer ici pour faire la paix en finissant la guerre !dit Amérique.

-A quoi va nous servir ceci ?demanda Japon en parlant du contrat.

-Excellente question,dit Amérique.Ils nous servira à éviter des guerres en utilisant la négociation politique !et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrases qu'une violente quinte de toux l'attaqua,Canada,paniqué,se leva de sa chaise pour se précipité vers son frère en lui tapotant doucement le dos.France,Autriche,Suède, Finlande,le regardait d'un air grave.Angleterre,quand à lui,commença à s'inquièter,si Amériqu tousse comme ça,sa veut dire qu'Edward pourrait revenir le reprendre,comme il a dit.

-Est-ce que ça va,aru ?fit Chine,très inquiet.

Ah !ah !ah !cria Amérique une fois calmé.Ne vous en faite pas !c'est comme ça que depuis ce matin !hier j'était encore en bonne santé et aujourd'hui je tousse !bref,je disait ils nous servirera aussi à trouver des solution mieux équitable !

-Je vais y réfléchir avant de signer quoi que ce soit,dit Allemagne.

-Moi aussi,dit France.

-C'est pareil pour moi,fit Russie.

-C'est pas grave !vous avez tous le temps qu'il faut !la deuxième nouvelle c'est que dans une semaine c'est mon anniversaire !

Angleterre s'attendait au pire avec lui.

-Et j'organise une GRANDE fête pour votre grand Hero !!!

-Pas question !dit Anglettere.

Amérique perdit son enthousiasme et le regarda.

-Tu devrait te reposer et attendre d'être guérit,je vais appeller un médecin et...

-Je vais bien !fit Amérique d'un ton plus aggressive.Ne t'occupe pas de moi !et je vais préparer cette fête moi-même et le 4 juillet !

-Il n'en ai pas question !!!cria Angleterre.Tu ne fera rien !tu est très malade et il faut te reposer !

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi,Angleterre,dit France.Repose-toi.

-Je vais bien !dit-il.Je ne suis plus un enfant !c'est juste une...

Encore une autre quinte de toux,mais elle était plus violente,Canada se mettai juste à coté de lui pour le tapoter le dos,Angleterre s'approcha de lui et toucha son front,il était brûlant,après ça,Amérique s'effondra,son frère Canadien le souleva à bras le corps pour sortir de la salle et l'amener dans un endroit sûr.Au grand conseil,c'est la confusion total,tout le monde avait vu Amérique frais et en bonne santé,et du jour au lendemain,il est gravement malade.

-Ve~pourquoi Amérique est tombé malade le jour de la réunion ?demanda Italie.

-Angleterre,il faut appeller un médecin,qu'il nous donne les médicament au plus vite !dit Finlande.

-Alors cette malédiction était bien réel,dit Autriche.

-Oui,dit Angleterre d'une ton grave.Et ce n'est que le début,il faut protéger Amérique pendant tout la période de sa maladie.

-Et ça ne durera qu'une semaine ?demanda Finlande.

-Oui...,fit Angleterre.

-Angleterre !regarde !dit Sealand.

Il se mit à regarder pas la fenêtre et vit un bateau,avec un voile noir.

-Un bateau pirate,pensa t'il.

Mais pas n'importe quel pirate,le drapeau était composé d'un squellette en rouge,la couleur du sang.Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il se souvena qu'Edward avait dit qu'il reviendrai le jour où Amérique tomberai malade.Il entendit des boulets de canon et écarta Sealand avant qu'il explose le mur.Toutes les Nations avait leurs armes,prêt à se battre pendant qu'Angleterre partit dans la chambre d'Amérique.Les Nations avait chacun leurs armes,lorsque les pirates arrivait,Chine avait sa casserole et sa louche,Japon avait son sabre,Allemagne avait son pistolet et Italie ses drapeaux blancToutes les Nations se battait contre les pirates qui débarquait.

 **00000000000000000**

Amérique toussait beaucoups,et humide sur son front,Canada lui avait mit une compresse d'eau froide et était assis sur une chaise à coté du lit,très inquièt pour son frère.Soudain,il entendit une explosion,qui fit trembler la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe...?demanda Amérique,faiblement.

-Je...je n'en sait rien...,dit Canada.

-Je dois aller voir...,dit Amérique en se levant.

Malheureusement,il était trop faible.

-Reste au lit,il faut que tu te repose !dit Canada en le rallongeant au lit.

Brusquement,la porte s'ouvrit,et Canada un homme vêtu de noir et d'un épée arrivait.

-E...Edward Low !!!dit Canada,paniqué.

-Canada !ça fesait longtemps !dit Edward.Tu te souvient de moi !comment va tu depuis notre dernière rencontre !

-Tu n'aura pas Amérique !cria Canada.

-C'est bien dommage !parce-que si je suis venu c'est pour lui !et ma promesse !

-N'y pense même pas !cria une autre personne.

-Arthur !toujours aussi perspicace !dit Edward.

-Ne me provoque pas,dit Angleterre.Laisse-le tranquille,tu as eu la malédiction maintenant que veux-tu de plus ?

-Empêchez qu'il guérisse !dit Edward.

Edward brandit une épée et la donna à Angleterre,il brandit ensuite son épée,le combat commença,les coups fut de plus en plus violent,Edward planta alors son épée sur le coté d'Angleterre,ce qui le mit à terre,il s'approcha de Canada avant de lui faire un revert de la main,qui le fit tomber à terre.Et il regarda Amérique.

 **Voilà !fin du premier chapitre !j'ai prit un peu de retard mais j'ai quand même réussi à finir ce chapitre.Je vous laisse patientez pour le prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas de laissez un commentaire.**


	3. Disparition et Départ

**Chapitre 2:**

 **Disclaimers:Je ne possède pas Hetalia.**

Les premières personnes que vit le britanique quand il ouvrit les yeux,ce fut le regard inquiet du pays à la feuille d'érable;son ennemi de toujours et le leader de l'Axe.

-Est-ce que ça va ?demanda Canada.

-Où...où est Amérique... ?demanda faiblement Angleterre.

Tous le regardait d'un air grave.

-Il...il a été enlevé...,fit France.

-Quoi ?!!!cria Angleterre en se levant du lit.

-Calme-toi,Angleterre,dit Allemagne.

-COMMENT VEUT TU QUE JE ME CALME !!!!cria Angleterre.

-Je te le jure...,fit Canada aux bord des larmes.J'ai...j'ai fait tout ce j'ai pu... !j'ai vraiment fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour sauver Amérique...

Angleterre se calma lorsqu'il vit l'état de Canada.

-Je suis désolé...je suis désolé...pardon...pardon...

-Ce...,dit Angleterre.Ce n'est pas grave...ce n'est pas de ta faute,c'est la mienne.

Tout à coup,Finland arriva.

-Angleterre !tu est réveillé ?!demanda Finland,eūssoufler.

-Heu...oui...

-Que ce passe t'il,Finland ?demanda France.

-Amérique n'est pas la seul Nation qui a été enlevé !ils ont pris Islande !

Tous le monde se figea,ils partirent tous de la pièce,Angleterre est boulversé,il avait échoué,il avait promis de protéger Amérique,et il a été enlever et gravement malade,quel genre de grand-frère était-il ?il ne savait pas,il ne souvenait des moment passé avec son petit-frère,et en plus,Edward avait capturé Islande,il était en colère et be voulait qu'une seule chose:se venger.Il décida de se lever de son lit,il vit un étrange papier posé sur son bureau,il prit et lu:

 ** _Mon cher Arthur Kirklande,comme tu le sais,j'ai enlevé ton cher "petit frère",ansi qu'une autre Nation nordique et si tu veux les récuperer,tu devras me donner des bombes d'uraniums,ainsi que l'unes des pièce du soleil,sinon,tu verra ces pays et sa populations en mourir,par ailleurs,j'ai pris cet deuxième Nation qui te fera changer d'avis._**

 ** _Edward Low._**

Angleterre lu et relu la lettre,il a prit Islande pour le faire changer d'avis,bien qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Amérique,il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser tomber,il connaissait très bien Low,et savait parfaitement ce qu'il pourrait arriver,ce qu'il voulait était des bombes d'uranium,ainsi que la dernière pièce du soleil qu'il avait donné à une Nation en particulier,il l'avait donné pour se faire pardonner du passé,bien que cette Nation le déteste encore.Il prit une carte,prépare un sac,et partit à la réunion du Conseil.Pour leurs dire.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?demanda Norvège.

-Je vais partir à la recherche d'Edward et liberez Amérique et Islande,dit Angleterre.

-Je pars avec toi !dit le nordique.

-Moi aussi !

Ce fut Canada.

-Pas question !protesta Angleterre.C'est trop dangereux !

-C'est mon petit frère qu'il a enlever !dit Norvège.

-Et Amérique n'est pas que ton frère,Angleterre !dit Canada.C'est aussi le mien !

-Tu ne tiendrai pas deux seconde sans ma compagnie,je viens avec vous,dit France.

-Vee~moi aussi !Amérique aura besoin d'aide et Islande aussi !dit Italie.

-Si Italie pars,j'y vais aussi !dit Allemagne.

-Hé !fit Danemark.Si je viens ce sera uniquement pour Islande !

-Je viens aussi pour Islande,dit Suède.

-Moi aussi !dit Finlande.Mais aussi pour Amérique.

-Moi aussi j'y vais,aru !dit Chine.Pour Amérique !

-Moi aussi,dit Japon.

-Si vous y allez !j'y vais !dit Corée.

-Da,je pars avec vous,sa devrait être amusant,dit Russe.

Les autres Nations resta neutre.Angleterre réfléchit un instant.

-D'accord,mais je vous prévient,nous voyagerons en bateau,dit Angleterre.

Personne ne prostesta.

-Et nous allons sur une île dépendante de la Grande-Bretagne.

-Vee~pourquoi allons nous là-bas vee~ ?demanda Italie.

-Parce-que les armes en question sont sur cet île,ainsi que cet pièce,et je vais devoir l'allier à cet Nation pour gagner face à Low.

-Et qui est cet Nation ?demanda Japon.

-Tonga.

 **Voilà,fin du chapitre.Un peu court mais c'est tout ce que je voulait mettre,dans le prochain chapitre,Tonga va faire son apparition,et ça va se tasser avec Angleterre.Laissez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait.Au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Retrouvailles Amer

Chapitre 3: Retrouvailles Amer

Disclaimers:Je ne possède pas Hetalia,ni les personnages.

Ps:Je n'ai vu que l'anime alors quand Tony parle,je crois qu'il dit "bitch" et le Mr Puffin est mafieux.

Réponse aux review anonymes:

Guest:Merci,j'espère que çe nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Angleterre n'avait pas perdu de temps pour chercher un bateau pour partir jusqu'en Océanie,il prépara les provisions et accompagnés des autres Nations.Ça fesait longtemps qu'il n'était pas partie en mer comme ça,il avait abandonner son statut de pirate après avoir été abandonner,c'est après qu'il est devenu le grand-frère d'Amérique.Alors qu'il regardait l'océan,un main s'aggrippa sur son épaule:

-Norvège ?!fit Angleterre.

-Je pourrait savoir pourquoi tu est aussi anxieux de la revoir ?demanda Norvège.

C'est vrai,Angleterre était paniqué à l'idée de revoir Tonga,et de lui demander la pièce et l'uranium.

-Oui...je devrait demander à une amie des fée de m'aider mais elle n'y croit pas.

-Mmh...tu crois qu'Edward Low fera du mal à Iceland ?demanda Norvège.

-Si il s'en prend à Amérique,il se pourrait qu'Iceland en bave aussi,répondit Angleterre.

Norvège repartit,peu rassuré,les deux hommes avait des points communs si ce n'était leurs croyance au êtres magique comme les fées et les trolls et leurs instint fraternelle.

-Dis-moi Angleterre,fit France d'un ton arrogant.Est-ce qu'elle sera aussi douce avec toi qu'avant ?

-Ferme-là !cria Angleterre.

Soudain,un bruit se fait entendre sous le sol.

-Bitch !Bitch !Bitch !

-FERME-LÀ CHOSE BIZZARD !J'ÉTOUFFE LÀ-DEDANS !cria une autre voix.

Norvège est sur de le reconnaitre.

-Fermez-là tous les deux !murmura une voix féminime.On va se faire repérer.

Les trois Nations se dirigea vers le coffre qu'ils ont embarqué,Angleterre l'ouvrit tout doucement avant de le renfermé brusquement.

-Seychelle ?!Tony ?!s'écria Angleterre en ouvrant le coffre.

-Euh...salut Angleterre...,dit Seychelle.

Un maquareau sortit du coffre et vit un coté l'océan sans fin et l'autre coté l'océan sans fin,il cria:

-AAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!!UN MACAREUX À LA MER !UN MACAREUX À LA MER !AAAAAAHHHH !!!!!

Il fonça sur Norvège et cria:

-OÙ EST TON FRÈRE ?!!T'AS INTÉRÊT À PARLER !ON VA MOURIR !

Norvège le regarda Puffin,le macareux de son frère.

-Calme-toi,dit Norvège.Ice a été enlevé avec Amérique,et nous partons voir Tonga pour nous aider.

-Parce-que vous croyez qu'vous n'êtes pas assez ?!dit Puffin,en voulant parler des autres Nations.

-Elle peut nous aider...

-"Elle"?une gonzesse ?s'écria Puffin.

Quand à Angleterre,il se retrouva avec Tony complètement paniqué au milieu de l'océan.

-Tout va bien,rassura Angleterre.L'eau est très gentil,l'océan est un ami...un ami...

Tony se jeta par-dessus dehors.

-Tony ?fit Angleterre.

Les "pieds" de Tony se retrouva à la surface,mais pas sa tête.Angleterre se jeta à l'océan et le rattrappa,les autres Nations le vit et prépara un corde pour le rattrapper.Sortit de l'eau,Angleterre fit un regard noir à l'extraterreste de son "petit-frère",lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné,Tony voulu se rejeté à la mer mais fut rattraper de justesse par Angleterre, qui le mit dans le coffre avec le macareux et dit:

-Couchez !

L'animal et l'extraterreste ne bougea plus.

0000000000000000

Ça fesait des heurs qu'ils étaient en mers,une tempête éclata et les Nations étais sur le pont.Angleterre et France s'occupaient des mâts.

-Tu est sûr qu'on va par là ?demanda France.

-Oui !répondit Angleterre.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te motive à ce point ?plaisanta France.Je sais que tu fait ça pour Amérique mais...

-Ce n'est pas pour Amérique,coupa Angleterre.Quand Edward m'as abandonner,il m'as laissé avec une armes,et j'ai encore cet arme avec cet seul balle !et je compte bien l'as gardé jusqu'à que je...

Mais soudain,le mats se détacha et le bateau se balança de droit à gauche,jusqu'à qu'il se retrouve de l'autre coté,France rattrappa Angleterre et le ramena sur coté du bateau,les autres Nation y sont aussi.Un vague énorme se dirigea vers eux et les engloutit.

0000000000000

Angleterre se réveilla sur du sable doux,le soleil lui tapait sur la tête,il se leva et vit France,Espagne, Norvège et Allemagne à coté de lui.Mais où sont les autres ?se demanda t'il.Il se leva et vit le macareux et l'extraterreste à coté de Seychelle et Italie,il vit Japon,Chine et Corée un peu plus loin,les autres nordiques était tous regroupé ensembles.Russie n'était pas loin

-Tous le monde est là personne n'est blessé ?demanda Angleterre.Où est Canada ?!

Quand il inspecta les lieux,Angleterre vit une forêt tropicale et un récifs,mais soudain,des hommes armée de batons avec une pointe,et portant des kit en feuille de palmier,d'après Angleterre.Tout un groupe se dirigea vers eux et les encercla,la plupart d'entre eux sortir un tube avec des flèche et les piqua,tout fut noir pour lui.

En se réveillant,Angleterre se retrouva attacher sur un poteau.Des hommes torse nu,mâte,avec des feuille de palmier et tenait des baton avec une pointe.Il vit les autres Nations,sauf un,Canada,ce qui inquièta le britanique.

-Où somme-nous,aru ?demanda Chine.

Soudain,une jeune fille mâte avec de longs cheveux ébènes et portait une jupe aux feuilles de palmiers,un bustier blanc,elle avait une petite fleur sur ses cheveux.Ses yeux étais bleues océan,comme ceux d'Amérique,pensa Angleterre.Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier avec une arc et des flèches.

-Tonga...dit Angleterre.Ca fesait longtemps...

-C'est elle cette gonzesse ?fit Puffin.Elle est bonne pour un pays !

Une flèche tira face à Puffin.

-C'est une sauvage ?!t'es sûr qu'elle est colonisé ?elle parle anglais ?Do you speak English ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le moineau ?!dit-elle d'un ton agessif.

-Bitch !Bitch !Bitch !fit Tony.

-Cette chose aussi veut y passer ?!fit-elle.

Italie avait brandit un drapeau blanc.

-Tonga !fit Angleterre qui fit taire les deux autres.J'ai traversé le Pacifique pour te voir,quelque chose de grave s'est produit au meeting...

-Tu m'as l'air bien éléver,Angleterre,dit-elle.La dernière fois que je t'avait vu,tu était aussi vulgaire que cet oiseau.

-Je me suis reconverti en gentleman depuis que j'ai quitté ma fonction de pirate,je suis Angleterre,ou Grande-Bretagne si tu veux.

-Mais où est passé Arthur Kirkland ?demanda Tonga.L'homme le plus cruel et dominateur qui m'as laissé la pièce du soleil et des uraniums.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu,je voudrait que tu me redonne la pièce et les uraniums,c'est très important !

-Donne-moi une raison de te les donner.

-C'est urgent !très urgents !dit-il.Deux Nations ont été enlevé et il demande la pièce et les uraniums.

-Tu connais le ravisseur ?demanda t'elle.

-Edward Low,répondit Angleterre.

Elle lâcha son arme.

-Tu ne compte pas lui MES uraniums à tes fins ?demanda t'elle méfiante.

-Non !justifia Angleterre.Écoute,Edward a jeté une malédiction sur Amérique !hier,il est tombé gravement malade !c'est le thypus !et le jour de l'Indépendance,l'anniversaire d'Amérique,il mourra !

-Nous ne sommes pas immortels ?

-Si il a réussi à propager cette malédiction sur Amérique c''est le pays entier qui s'éteindre !

-Et tu veux faire un marché,mais pourquoi DEUX chose !

-Mon petit frère a été enlevé !fit Norvège.Island.

Tonga réfléchit un instant à la situation,c'est dans un cercle vicieux dont il se sont entrainés.Si il s'en prend à Amérique,il s'en prendra à Islande,c'est logique !

-Où est votre bateau ?demanda t'elle.

-Nous avons fait naufrage,répondit Angleterre.

-Je suis désolé Angleterre,mais non,je ne te donnerai ni l'un,ni l'autre.

-Quoi ?!s'écria Angleterre.

-Tu as compris,dit-elle.C'est trop dangereux !Tu cherche à provoquer une guerre ?!tu connais Edward !tu sais ce qu'il peut provoquer à cause de ses armes !

-Alors il faut sacrifier des millions d'américains et d'islandais,c'est ça ?!tu n'as pas changée !tu n'est qu'une sauvage !

-Comment ?!moi qui croyait que tu avait changer !

-Pourquoi tu ne nous libère pas ?!s'écria Danemark.C'est comme ça que tu traite des touristes ?!

-Vous n'êtes pas venu en touriste à ce que je sache,dit calmement.

-Mais tu ne te comporte pas comme une civile non plus...,dit Japon.

-Toi la ferme !tu utilise toujours mes îles comme champs de bataille et tu ose me traité de sauvage !

-Excuse-moi...mais...ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire...,s'excusa le nippon.

-C'est la vérité !je serai prêt à tout pour me venger de ce pirate !

Là,ce fut goutte qui fit renversé le vase,elle s'avança vers Angleterre avec ses hommes.

-Les gars !attachez-le sur un poteau au milieu en face de la mer,avec celui-ci(Norvège),lui(Danemark) et lui aussi(Japon),sans eau,ni nourriture,pendant trois jours !

-Trois jours ?!s'écria Angleterre.

-Oui !et mettez cet étranger que je vois caché là-bas avec eux !dit elle en voyant quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était Canada.Elle regarda Angleterre.

-Voyons voir combien tu va tenir,mon cher Arthur !

 **Fin du chapitre,bon,c'est un peu vulgaire mais fallait bien mettre un peu de piment pour mettre en colère Tonga.Laissez un commentaire !**


	5. Tortures et Négociation

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède rien d'Hetalia,pas même les personnages.**

26 juin 1945.

Amérique se réveilla avec un mal au crâne atroce,il senti quelqu'un d'autre à coté de lui.Il se leva mais tomba,trop faible.L'autre personne s'avança vers lui:

-Est-ce que ça va ?demanda cet personne.

-Is...Islande ?fit ment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

-J'étais avec mon frère,quand uns des pirates m'ont emmenez avec eux dans leurs bateau.

Amérique fit une quinte de toux.Islande tapota son dos pour le soulager,ils étaient enfermé dans une cellule,sans doûte au sous-sol.Tout à coup,un homme avec une jambe de bois,une barbe irrité et un bandana avec une serpillère à la main s'avança vers eux:

-Je vois que nos deux prisoniers sont réveillés,dit l'homme.

Quelque autres hommes vint voir le spectacle,ils ricanèrent,Islande commença à trembler,alors qu'Amérique avait du mal à se lever.

-Qui...qui êtes vous ?!et où sommes nous ?!dit Amérique avec difficulté mais avec sérieux.

Les hommes rigolèrent.

-Tu ne le sait pas ?ricana un des hommes.Nous sommes à bord de l'ancien navire de ton "grand-frère" !

-Mon...mon grand-frère ?fit Amérique avant de savoir de qui il parlait.

-C'est son second maintenant le capitaine de ce navire !ah ah ah !rit un autre homme.

-Edward Low...,dit Amérique avant de refaire une quinte de toux.

-QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI À PARLER !REMETTEZ-VOUS AU TRAVAIL BANDE DE FAINÉANT !cria le capitaine du navire.

Aussitôt dit,aussitôt fait,les hommes reprirent nettoyage du bateau alors que le capitaine s'avança dans la cellule des deux Nations.

-Alors Amérique ?fit Edward.Que pense-tu de ta cellule ?

Amérique ne répondit pas,Islande était caché derrière lui.

-Tu as l'air bien plus souffrant qu'hier,je vois que la malédiction a fait son effet !

-La...la malédiction ?fit Islande.

-Eh oui...,dit Edward en se tournant vers Islande.Savait-tu que ce cher Arthur Kirklande,alias Angleterre,était mon capitaine ?je pense que toi aussi tu l'ignorait Amérique.

Aucuns d'eux ne répondit.Ils parlait à ces hommes.

-Emmnez cet enfant dans mes appartement,dit-il en parlant d'Islande.Je ne veux pas qu'il soit contaminé lui aussi pour l'instant,j'ai besoin de le maintenir en vie pour procéder de l'échange avec Arthur.

Les pirates prit Islande qui se débattait,Amérique,pris de fureur,décide de se lever tant bien que mal avant de s'attaquer aux pirates.Ce fut Edward qui lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de lui donner des coup de pied dans la poitrine,qui fit tousser l'américain,qui crachait du sang.

-Lachez-moi !cria Islande,qui se débattait.Ne me touchez pas !Nore !Den !

-Personne ne t'entend !ton frère est loin...très loin de l'océan pacifique.

 **0000000000000000000**

29 juin 1945.

La chaleur lui tapait sur la tête,sa bouche était ouverte,sa langue pendait,il avait terriblement faim et soif,la dernière fois qu'il eut aussi faim et soif,il était abandonner sur une île déserte,mais il n'était pas attaché sur un poteau comme en ce moment.Il était rouge par la chaleur et des gouttes de sueurs perlait ses joues et son front.

-Je...je crois que...je...ne tiendrai pas...,dit-il,avec une forte respiration.

-Tiens le coup...,fit son compatriote asiatique.Ca fait trois jours qu'on est là...

-Elle va nous détacher...,fit le danois.

-Comment faire...?c'est trop dur...,dit le plus fatigué d'entre eux.

-Fait comme moi...,répondit le norvègien.Je pense à Ice...je veux retrouver mon petit frère...pense à Amérique...

-Je fait ça depuis trois jours...répondit le canadien.Depuis qu'il a été enlevé...

Le gentleman ne répondit rien,tout ce qu'il voulait était de se venger d'Edward,mais...Amérique lui manquait terriblement avant de s'évanouir...

 _-Angleterre !cria un petit garçon en robe chambre blanche._

 _-Ne cours pas si vite Amérique tu va..._

 _Trop tard,le garçon s'était retrouvé tête la première à terre.Angleterre se précipita vers lui avant de l'examiner de partout._

 _-Ca va ?tu est blessé ?tu saigne quelque part ?_

 _Le garçon se releva avec un grand sourire._

 _-Angleterre,pourquoi tu t'inquiète tout le temps ?demanda Amérique,curieux._

 _-Hein ...?bredouilla Angleterre.Pourquoi tu dit ça ?_

 _-Bah...tu n'arrête de t'inquièter quand je tombe ou quand je ne me sens pas bien...c'est à cause de lui ?demanda le petit._

 _Lui,il voulait parler d'Edward.Depuis qu'il a lancé sa malédiction,Angleterre était mort d'inquiètude,il craignait le pire,il ne savait même pas quand il aurait 20 ans.Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à cet malédiction,après tous,qu'importe l'âge qu'il aurait,qu'importe la trahison,qu'importe la relation politique entre leurs deux pays.Amérique sera son petit frère pour toujours et à jamais._

-Angleterre ?Angleterre ?réveille-toi !dit une voix féminime.

Angleterre était sur le sable,ses mains n'était plus ligoté,il vit de la nourriture et de l'eau près de lui.

-As ce que je vois,tu était près à abandonner quand c'était fini ?quel homme !fit Tonga.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler affaire maintenant ?demanda le britannique faiblemement.

-Oui,dit elle avant d'ordonner à ses hommes.Détachez-les ils ont assez souffert comme ça !

Les Nations fut liberez de leurs cordes.

-Vous pouvez manger et boire et allez voir vos compatriotes !mais avant de parler affaires,j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Tonga amena Angleterre,Norvège, Danemark,Japon et Canada auprès des autres Nations,puis,elle amena deux personnes qui ne fesait pas partit du voyage.

-Prusse ?!fit Allemagne.

-Romano ?!fit Espagne.

-Nii-chan !fit Italie du Nord.

Romano se jeta dans les bras d'Espagne.

-Je suis désolé !terriblement désolé !mais tu était,abruti ?!dit Romano.Je suis partit avec cet imbécile de Prusse pour te retrouver !

-Désolé,dit Espagne avec uns de ses sourires bêtes.J'aurais dû te prévenir avant de partir.

-Kesese !ça lui arrive d'être sympathique avec des touriste cette garce ?!!dit Prusse.

-Tu est arriver chez moi en me tirant dessus et en voulant m'insultant !justifia Tonga.

-Tonga,laisse-les,dit Angleterre.Le temps nous est compter !la vie d'américain et d'islandais sont en jeu !

-Viens avec moi !dit-elle.

 **0000000000000000**

-Pendant que tu agonisait sur une plage,dit Tonga.J'ai construit un bateau avec mon peuple.

-Tu me donneras donc la pièce et les uraniums ?demanda Angleterre.

-La pièce,oui,mais je te donnerai qu'un seul uraniums !tu ne sais pas ce qu'Edward veut faire avec ça.

-C'est bien mon problème,dit Angleterre.

-Mais je voudrait une autre condition.

-Laquelle ?demanda Angleterre.

-Emmenez-moi avec vous !

 **0000000000000000**

Le lendemain,les Nations repartirent en mer,Angleterre avait la pièce du soleil à la main,il n'avait qu'un seul uranimums,mais suffisait pour proceder aux deux échanges.Et Tonga était le second de l'équipage.


	6. Nations vs Pirates

**Disclamiers:Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas,ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya,sauf Tonga qui est un OC.Les Kakamoras appartienne à Disney.**

 **Voilà le cinquième chapitre !je me suis inspirée Vaianna pour écrire ce chapitre.**

30 juin 1945,00h12.

Quatre jours,il lui restait quatres jours pour sauver Amérique et Islande.Ils navigaient toutes la nuit,il était de garde cet nuit,les étoiles étaient brillante,ça lui rappellais les nuits fraîches qu'il devait passé quand il était pirate,mais il se souvenait que c'était proche de cet île quand il a été abandonné.Mais,ses paupières colmençait à devenir lourde,très lourde.

 _-England !England !_

 _-Amérique,qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda Anglettere._

 _-J'ai mal à la tête...je me sens pas bien..._

 _Angleterre,qui était près de la porte,s'approcha d'un petit Amérique,souffrant._

 _-Ne t'inquiètre pas,dit il.Je suis là,tu ne risque rien avec moi..._

 _Mais Amérique commença à disparraitre en petit particule de poussière._

 _-Iggy !aide moi !_

-Debout !on se réveille !

Ce fut Tonga qui le réveilla à coup de baton sur la tête.Il fesait jour.

-Eh bein !dit-elle.C'est comme ça que tu navigue ?!

-Sorry !but i was dream to america...when he was little...

-I know...England...don't not worry you,we will go save him !

-Hey !fit Danemark.Quand le gentleman et sa colons pourrons parler una autre langue !vous nous direz ce qu'il y a juste devant nous !

Tonga et Anglettere vit de loin ce qu'il se passait,il y avait un bateau avec des petites chose là-bas,leurs têtes et leurs corps ressemblait à des noix de coco.

-Des Kakamoras...,dirent Tonga et Angleterre.

-Des Kaka quoi ?demanda Danemark.

Les Kakamoras s'avançais près du bateau des Nations,la plupart tapait sur des tambours,peut être signe de guerre.A première vus,ils ont l'air innofensifs.

-Ils sont mignons,dit Japon.

Mais leur visage changea quand il se maquilla et prit une figure menacante.

-ILS VONT NOUS TUER !cria Mr Puffin.ILS VONT NOUS TUER !ILS VONT NOUS TUER !

Italie,effrayer,commença lancer des drapeau blanc.Pendant ce temps,Angleterre,Tonga et Espagne s'occupa du navire.

-Il faut vite faire demi-tour !dit Espagne.

-Edward est là bas !cria Angleterre.

Les Kakamoras lança des flèches et des cordes et arriva sur le bateau des Nations,ces derniers commençaà s'armé,prêt pour le combat,mais uns des Kakamoras trouva la pièce d'ors et l'amena dans leur bateau.

-Angleterre !la pièce !cria Tonga.

-Vee~ !dit Italie du Sud.Ils faut partir !

-Qui a la pièce ?demanda Angleterre.

-Lui !dit elle.

Angleterre ne perdit pas de temps,il prit une corde et se lança jisqu'au navire ennemi.

-Angleterre !qu'est-ce que tu fait ?!dit Tonga.

-Edward ne veut pas les uraniums !il veut la pièce.

Des Kakamoras s'attaqua à Anglettere pendant qu'il peit son épée et commença le combat,il senti une planche mal construite,il recula et sauta quand un deuxième kakamoras s'attaqua.Ils ont prit dans le piège.Tonga décida d'aller le rejoindre,elle prit une rame et alla chercher la pièce elle aussi.

-Noix de coco...

Pendant qu'il s'attaqua à elle,cet dernière les frappa avec sa rame,elle vit la pièce et s'attaqua au Kakamoras,elle prit la pièce mais des flèche commença à leur tirer dessus,quand Anglettere arriva et la prit par les hanches avant de prendre une corde et de repartir au bateau.Le problème,c'est qu'il y a avait trois bateaux.Ce fut Tonga qui prit les commandes.

-Accrochez vous !dit elle.

Tonga prit les cordes et tira sur les voile,le bateau pivota sur le coté gauche quand il eut une ouverture !il fallait y tenter !il fallait !pour Amérique,pour Islande !et pour England...Les bateaux des Kakamoras commença se toucher quand on entendit un fracas d'uns des trois bateaux,puis un tir de canon !quand la pièce tomba à l'eau !

-Non !cria Angleterre.

Il se jeta à l'eau,puis soudain,plus rien.

 **Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait.**


End file.
